Trouble Sleeping
by BeyondAtlantis
Summary: Ava can't sleep so sneaks into her boyfriend, Danny's room and notices he is having a 'happy' dream, so she helps him out. mature content bit of sleepy kinky times


**This is for a Guest that commented on my last Ava/Danny fic so if that's you then here you go buddy.**

It was just another quiet night on the helicarrier, but Ava could sleep, she kept tossing and turning in her bed but sleep didn't come to her. She pulled back the covers, stood up, adjusted her shorts and shirt and then made her way to the door. She opened it as quietly as she could then sneaked down the corridor to Danny's room. As silently as she could, Ava opened the door wincing when it creaked and tiptoed her way to the bed shushing some floorboards that made too much noise.

This had been happening a lot recently when Ava couldn't sleep she would climb into her boyfriends arms and snuggle down and it seemed she had now become dependent on it. Now Ava couldn't fall asleep unless she was with Danny. Danny, however, could but he seemed more comfortable when he knew she was with him.

She stood for a moment taking in the sight of a sleeping Danny. He was lying on his back in topless (as he usually was, he only wore boxers in bed) his right arm settled on his bare chest which was rising and falling slowly and evenly, his left arm was stretched out to the side and his hair, tousled, covered the pillow.

Ava lifted the cover on the left side and slid inside pressing her body against his, Danny, although he was asleep, automatically turned to his side and put his arms around her so there forms were joined. His soft breathes made a few strands of hair shiver on Ava's head. Her hands were pressed to his chest felling is relaxed heartbeat under her fingers. After a while she became aware of something hard touching her leg and it took her a moment to realize it was Danny's erection, growing every second. Ava shuffled out of Danny's embrace and propped herself up on her elbows, Danny just rolled onto his back like before, he was so deep in sleep at that moment Ava bet nothing could wake him...now there's a thought. She pushed back the covers to the bottom of the bed then let her hand trail down his figure fingers ghosting his abs and carefully slide into his boxers, Danny let out a small huffing noise but nothing else. Ava massaged the area for a bit not touching his cock but circling around it making Danny shift a little in his sleep. She then pulled down his boxers, exposing his fully erect cock; she took them off all the way and threw them to the floor. Ava took him in her hand causing Danny to whimper slightly, and then began pumping his shaft, every time she got to the top she would roll her thumb over the tip spreading the pre-cum over the head. Every now and then Danny would let out a small moan as Ava stroked his straining cock. She let go for a moment which made Danny hum in disagreement, and re positioned herself between his legs and then continued the handjob. She used her other hand to lightly tug and fondle his balls and she heard a louder moan, she couldn't really believe he was still asleep and decided she wanted to wake him so she his face when he was fully aware of what was happening. Ava placed her lips at the tip of his cock and licked the slit, Danny whimpered, she then wrapped her mouth around him and began sucking and bobbing her head. Danny started breathing heavily, panting even and his eyes opened slowly. Ava saw this but didn't stop she carried on sucking and licking, the other hand still fondling his balls.

"Ava...wha-" he didn't finish because Ava hummed around him and the vibrations forced him to groan and throw his head back into the pillow. Her tongue teased and flicked at the slit. When she got to the bottom again she flattened her tongue against the underside and slowly pulled back up. She repeated this a few more times and added something extra; when she reached the bottom she would hum and continued to do so all the way to the top. Danny was panting and shaking and she knew he was about to cum so she pulled off at the last minute and pumped his cock extra hard and fast. His hips bucked up, gaining even more friction, as he climaxed with a loud open-mouthed moan, spilling all over his abs and Ava's hand. As soon as he was completely spent Ava climbed up on top of him and gave him a deep long kiss, so he couldn't catch his breath. Danny grabbed her face pulling her even closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a moment Danny pulled back looked at her.

"Not that that wasn't totally amazing, cos it was but why?" he asked with a smile. Ava looked down she turned to the side and got a tissue from the nightstand.

"I couldn't sleep" she began wiping down his front cleaning away the white substance "and you were having an apparently awesome dream...the opportunity was too good to miss" she said, smirking a little at the end. Danny nodded and made the 'okay fair enough' face and laughed. Ava threw the tissue to the floor and he pulled the covers up and held her close kissing the top of her head.

"I was dreaming of you" Danny muttered sleepily. Ava smiled into his chest feeling sleep wave over her, she was happy in his arms and he was happy with her.

**Authour's notes**

**someone commented on my last Ava/Danny fic that they wanted more of it so I thought I would be nice and do them a little something, I don't know who you are little Guest but hope you liked it. As always review will be loved and cared for and so will requests. My next story will probably be Peter/Danny or for another TV show**

**farewell for now my lovelies :)**


End file.
